


Without You

by nonbinaryglory



Category: Endgame Series - James Frey & Nils Johnson-Shelton, Endgame The Calling
Genre: AU, Comfort, Everybody Lives, F/M, Happy, Mental Illness, Realtionship, Reunion, cute stuff, tics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 07:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3282284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryglory/pseuds/nonbinaryglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where there is no Endgame but the Players who travel in the book travel here as well just for travels sake.<br/>While Chiyoko travels she misses An and he misses her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Without Her

**Author's Note:**

> I might write more for this and I might not idk. [weird noises]

It has been two _blink_ two _blinkblink_ two months since Chiyoko has left _shiverBLINK_ left for her travels.  
She would come back in two _SHIVERblink_ two days.  
She would come _blinkblinkblinkSHIVER_ come back.

He can’t wait.  
His tics were worse than _shivershivershiver_ worse than fucking _blinkBLINK_ worse than fucking _shiverblinkSHIVERblink_ goddamn fucking ever.  
He needs Chiyoko.  
Damn it _shiverBLINK_ damn it fuck it he needs her.  
But for now his _SHIVERSHIVERSHIVER_ his _blinkblink_ meds will help some.  
Not as much as Chiyoko.

An puts his some pills in his hand, stares _shiverblink_ stares _shiverblink_ stares at them before _BLINKBLINK_ before he puts them in his mouth and _blinkblinkblink_ and swallows them.

_SHIVERblinkblinkBLINKBLINK_  
 _shivershiverblink_  
 _blinkblink_

He reaches into his pocket and shiver and pulls out his locket with his “lucky” charm. He opens the locket and takes out some of Chiyoko’s hair.  
He inhales deeply.  
Chiyoko is better than any goddamn medicine to him.

_Two more days, my love. Two more days._

He puts the hair back, closes the locket and puts it in his pocket again. He is calmer now.  
He smiles and sighs.

_Two more days, Chiyoko, my love._


	2. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyoko misses An, plus some backstory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more woot woot QwQ

Chiyoko enjoys traveling. She enjoys learning about places, languages, culture, history and mythology. When she travels to Xian she doesn`t expect to fall in love. And yet, she falls so hard for him. And when the time comes for her to continue traveling, she wants to stay, She wants to stay so badly.

It`s easy for her to make the arrangements. Getting all her stuff from Naha, Okinawa to Tongyuanzhen, Gaoling County, Xian. It`s easy. Her family`s rich and has connections all over the world. Her parents think her foolish, moving from Japan to China for some boy she`s fallen hard and fast for.

"It won`t last." They say. She does not care for what they think, they know as much and they utter no more protests.

However she wants to finish her traveling first. So while her family calls people to move her stuff, she travels to Urfa, Turkey. From Turkey to Iraq, from Iraq to Italy, from Italy to Britain.

She misses him so badly. Soft touches, smiles, gazes. Silent respect, respect for her silence, silence for silence sake. Warm breath and a slow, beating heart.

_My dearest._

She wants to be with him again. Calm, sooth, touch. Kiss, care, love and laugh. It aches to be away from him. And as she stares at The Stonehenge, tourists at every side, she smiles.

_Two more days, my dearest._

She will feel his soft touch again, touch him softly again.

_Two more days, my dearest An. I shall return._


	3. To you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyoko arrives at the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot a new chapter! ouo There will be at least one more after this one.

An sits at the airport. He's been sitting  _blinkblink_ been sitting there for two  _SHIVERSHIVER_ two  _blink_ two goddamn hours. _So many people. So many people. Too many people. Too many people._ There are too  _blinkblinkblink_ too  _blinkSHIVERshiver_ too many people at the airport.

It makes him nervous. It makes An so fucking nervous. All these  _SHIVERSHIVERBLINK_ all these goddamn fucking people. An scratches his chin, he hasn't shaved in a while. He reaches _blink_ he reaches  _blink_ he reaches down in his pocket and  _blinkblinkblink_ reaches down in his pocket and clutches his locket. He breathes deeply, calmer now, and thinks of Chiyoko.

_Half an hour left. Half an hour left. Half an hour. Half an hour. Patience._

Chiyoko travels first class. Her entire flight is comfortable and she gets whatever she may need. She sleeps through most of the flight as if it could get her to Xi'an faster, as if it could get her to An faster. Awake she misses him terribly but in her sleep she can escape that longing. Therefore she sleeps and sleeps and sleeps.

She sleeps until the last two hours of the flight. She wakes up when a rude old man starts arguing loudly with the polite young man next to him. Chiyoko shakes her head and stretches.  _Some elders are not meant to be respected_ she thinks and unbuckles her seatbelt. The last two hours of the flight she does several things like eat, drink and go to the lavatory. She's listening to music on her iPod when her flight finally reaches it's destination, Xi'an Xianyang international airport.

Chiyoko doesn't carry any of her two suitcases herself, she only carries a handbag for items she needs to have at the ready. Wallet with money and pass, iPod, phone, pads and some of An's meds just in case. She knows An is at the airport, anxious to see her and anxious because of all the people, and so she makes some arrangements.

"Will Mister An Liu please come to terminal 2." A woman's voice sounds loud and clear in Mandarin.  _What what what what what? Come to terminal 2? Why why why why why?_

_BLINKBLINKSHIVERSHIVERSHIVER_

"Will Mister An Liu please come to terminal 2." The woman's voice sounds again.  _Overthinking. I'm just overthinking this. There's nothing dangerous about this. Nothing dangerous. Nothing dangerous._ He takes deep  _blinkshiver_ deep  _blink_ deep breatths and tries his damned best to calm down as he starts making his way to terminal 2.

"Will Mister An Liu please come to terminal 2."  _Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. I'm on my way. I'm on my way. On my damned way. Shut up. Shut up. Shut up._

"Miss Chiyoko Takeda waits for you at terminal 2." His eyes widen. Heart rate goes up up up. He smiles, wider and wider. He runs. He runs towards terminal 2. Bumps into a lot of people, doesn't apologize, he's got no time to apologize. He can't possibly get there fast enough.

_Chiyoko is here. My Chiyoko. My love. Precious, irreplacable Chiyoko. Chiyoko Chiyoko Chiyoko._

 


	4. With you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiyoko is finally home with An.

They cause a scene when they finally see each other. Running, embracing, kissing. They don't notice the people staring for they only have eyes for each other.

The ride home is comfortable and quiet. An leaves all the talking to Chiyoko and her ever signing hands. Chiyoko tells him about everything she experienced in her travels, stopping only when her hands start aching.

When they're home at last An tells Chiyoko about the things that happened while she was gone. Howch he missed her, how the neighbours old dog passed away and, with a grin, how he managed to go grocery shopping on his own and not once panic.

Chiyoko kisses him, happy for him and proud of his achievement no matter how small they would seem to others.

"I'm sure you noticed that I forgot to shave last week." An says with a chuckle. Chiyoko just shakes her head, and pulls back. "I got you something, close your eyes." She signs, An closes his eyes just as she tells him to.

Chiyoko takes a purple box with a golden bow out of her bag. She taps An's arm twice and he opens his eyes. He smiles when Chiyoko hands him the box and even more when he opens it. A high quality camera.

"So you can capture happy moments." Chiyoko signs.

An laughs and takes a picture of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyy it's finished! I'll def write more for these two but for now I'll be working on a very different fic. UwU


End file.
